thisiswhatlifeisfandomcom-20200214-history
Say Nothing... (episode)
"Say Nothing..." is the second episode of Season One of life. Summary THANK GOD, IT'S FRIDAY! -- '''When Mack's parents decide to go out to dinner for their anniversary, Mack takes advantage of the perfect situation to throw an awesome party--an awesome party that soon takes a turn for the worst when an arch enemy of Mack shows up. Damon & Adriana also spend their one year anniversary having a peaceful, quiet dinner, until drama ensues causing a rift between the couple. Olivia lies about not being able to go to a sleepover over Nicole's, giving Candice leeway to stir the pot. With the help of Deacon, Ryan, Jackson, & Chase, a bummed-out Seth gets a birthday surprise of a lifetime. Plot Will Mack & the Pack get caught?''' The Pack & the Dead Quarterback : Mack finds the perfect way to spend the Friday night, when his parents go out for the night for their 17th anniversary. He decides to throw a wild party at his place while his parents are away and invite all of his friends, excluding Damon who is spending the night with Adriana. The party kicks off to a good start; everyone is dancing, drinking, and having a good time. That is until Trevor interrupts to tell Mack the bad news--some football players for Crest High School has crashed the party. One of the players is Todd Heinsworth, who is Mack's former neighbor and one of his enemies. Mack confronts Todd and the others and starts smack about Todd. Todd gets upset and threatens to hurt Mack, to which Mack encourages Todd to try to hit him. When Todd gets ready to throw the first punch, Mack backs out and becomes afraid. Cal hits Todd over the head with Mack's grandma's vase. The other players swarms out of the party. The whole crowd surrounding Mack, Cal, and the unconsicious Todd cheer, until Sam announces that Todd is dead when he cannot feel him breathing. The crowd swarms out of the house, except Mack, Cal, Trevor, Nick, Bubba, and Sam, who are all standing over the body. Cal starts freaking out as the others begin blaming him for killing Todd. Sam, not wanting to get involved, makes an excuse to leave. Nick, Trevor, Bubba tries to leave, but Mack stops them, reminding them that they promised to clean up afterwards. Mack tries to calm down Cal, telling him that Todd was going to hurt Mack and Cal was only defending his friend. The Pack tries to figure out what to do with the body. They decide to bury in a open field in Genoa. : They drag the body to the open space and begin to dig a hole. Suddenly, Todd wakes up, scaring Bubba, who screams and drops his shovel on Todd's head. The others start freaking out when they hear dogs barking and see lights in the inside of the houses turning on. They blame Bubba for killing Todd--again. Mack decides to drag the body back to his house and hide it in his dad's shed for the meantime, until they can find a way to get rid of the body. : The weekend passes by and on Monday, the Pack is restless and traumatize thinking about Todd's body. Cal, who usually has sexy dreams of the blonde girl in his class, now is having dreams that start off sexy but end in sheer terror when Todd's zombified body appears. Cal starts screaming in his World History class, waking up from one of these dreams. Trevor has not slept for three days and looks like death. Nick is paranoid and thinks that everyone is out to get him. He has a huge freakout when he hears the word ' body' during passing period. Bubba has not been eating or sleeping. Mack is trying to remain calm like nothing happened. He also is trying to make sure everyone else remains calm, but the others cannot and are anxious about the body in the shed. Meanwhile in the shed, Todd wakes up again, only to hit his head again on a table, which he is under. Mack tells the Pack they are going to bury the body in the park in Genoa tonight. : They carry Todd's body in a black bag to the park that night. They begin digging, but stop when they hear footsteps. Damon suddenly appears. The group tries to act normal when Damon asks what they were doing there. They ask Damon the same question, to which he replies that he was just going for a walk. Damon asks again and the group lies saying they are in a cult meeting. Damon asks what the name of their cult is; Cal replies saying that their cult is called the "KKK". Damon become very suspicious and notices the black bag. Cal blurts out the truth about the party and Todd's dead body. Everyone starts freaking out again, including Mack. Damon calms them down and promises to help them. They hear dogs barking and decides to get out of the park before someone finds them. : The Anniversary Fail : Friday marks Damon and Adriana's one year anniversary; however, Damon does not remember nor cares about it. Adriana gets mad when she asks Damon if they have any plans afterschool, expecting a romantic evening. Damon says 'no', causing Adriana to get upset. Wanting not to deal with Adriana's tantrum, Damon decides to take Adriana out for a romantic dinner at Tony's. Because of this, Damon cannot go to Mack's party, which makes Mack disappointed and annoyed with Adriana. : At dinner, Damon Candice's Stirred Pot The Birthday Scavenger Hunt : For some odd reason, Seth is bummed out about his 16th birthday and doesn't want to do anything to celebrate it. Deacon and Seth's other friends are confused as to why Seth is acting so strange Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes